Valentinstag und White Day
by Drakea
Summary: Serie: Love or Hate - Kazuki muss Yuuichi am Valentinstag versetzen und will sich dafür entschuldigen. Kazuki muss Yuuichi am Valentinstag versetzen und will sich dafür entschuldigen.
1. Valentinstag

Titel: Valentinstag und White Day  
Kapitel: Valentinstag  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Love or Hate  
Genre: Shonen Ai, Romantik  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Teil: 1 von 2  
Wortzahl: 1.086  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Kuibira, Harumo und sind nur geliehen. Es wird kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdient.

* * *

Valentinstag

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Yuuichi auf seinem Handy angerufen wurde. Der dezente Klingelton, welcher erklang, informierte ihn bereits, dass sein Freund am anderen Ende der Leitung war.  
"Hallo Kazuki. Was gibt es?" Mit unbewegter Miene folgte er der Erklärung seines Liebsten.  
"Das verstehe ich. Ich werde die Reservierung stornieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden das an einem anderen Tag nachholen. Konzentriere dich lieber auf den Fall. Ich rufe dich morgen an. Tschüss."  
Mit einem Schnappen schloss sich das Handy und beendete das Gespräch. Nun zeigten sich auch die ersten Regungen in Yuuichis Gesicht. Besonders deutlich war die aufwallende Enttäuschung lesbar. Kazuki hatte ihre Verabredung abgesagt. Einer seiner Kollegen war erkrankt und nun übernahm er die Anklage in einem Prozess, welcher bereits Übermorgen stattfand. Bis dahin musste er sich in alle Unterlagen hineinlesen, was wohl bis spät in die Nacht dauern würde. Aber damit musste Yuuichi leben. Sie beide liebten ihre Arbeit und brachten auch für die teilweise stark begrenzte Freizeit ihres Partners vollstes Verständnis auf.  
Yuuichi klappte sein Handy wieder auf und suchte in seinem Telefonbuch nach der Nummer des beliebten französischen Restaurants. Für diesen Tisch hatte er einige Kontakte spielen lassen, da viele Paare, besonders an diesem speziellen Tag, dort speisen wollten.  
Doch diese Gedanken würden Kazuki auch nicht von seiner Arbeit befreien und so rief er das Restaurant an.

* * *

Kalter Wind schlug Kazuki entgegen, als er das Bürogebäude verließ, in dem sich sein Arbeitsplatz befand. Zusammen mit seinem Mentor und einer Sekretärin hatte er den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, den aktuellen Fall der Staatsanwaltschaft aufzuarbeiten. Die Verhandlung war bereits in zwei Tagen und durch einen unglücklichen Zufall musste er nun vor Gericht erscheinen und die Anklage leiten. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich über diese Entwicklung gefreut, nur nicht an diesem. Yuuichi hatte sich sehr darum bemüht, dass sie an diesem Abend zusammen in dieser pikfeinen Lokalität essen konnten.  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte Kazuki, dass es dafür mittlerweile zu spät war. Zum einen hatte Yuuichi ihre Reservierung ohnehin schon widerrufen, zum anderen wäre ihr Tisch bereits seit langen wieder für andere Gäste freigegeben worden, da sie nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt erschienen waren.  
Eine eisige Böe trieb ihn weiter, in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Um Schutz vor dem Wind zu finden, der durch die Häuserschluchten wehte, ging er einen Umweg durch die nahegelegene Einkaufsstraße. Die meisten Geschäfte waren bereits geschlossen, da der Tag sich dem Ende entgegen neigte. Trotzdem ließen sich die Dekorationen vieler Schaufenster, in den gutbeleuchteten Straßen, erkennen. Und alle stimmten sie dasselbe Lied an. Valentinstag. In Kazuki regte sich das schlechte Gewissen, anstatt wohlige Gedanken an seinen Liebsten. Vormittags, bevor er von seinem Gerichtstermin erfahren hatte, war er in einem Feinkostladen gewesen und hatte dort für Yuuichi Schokolade aus dem Ausland gekauft. Doch im Laufe des Tages hatte Kazuki die Pralinen mit seinen beiden Arbeitskollegen geteilt, um ihre Konzentration zu fördern. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr, was er seinem Freund schenken konnte.  
Als er an der immer noch belebten U-Bahn-Station vorbei ging, fiel ihm der kleine Blumenladen im Untergeschoss ein. Für gewöhnlich war er um diese Zeit noch geöffnet. Da Kazuki keine andere Wahl hatte, als diesen Laden zu besuchen, wenn er für Yuuichi wirklich noch eine Überraschung kaufen wollte, betrat er das Gebäude und nahm die Rolltreppe nach unten.  
Wie erwartet, war das Geschäft noch nicht geschlossen. Von einer angemessenen Auswahl an Blumen konnte man aber nicht sprechen. Die Dekoration und Blüten wiesen alle die gleiche vorherrschende Farbe auf. Rot.  
Auch wenn es als ein Geschenk für einen Mann unpassend war, kaufte Kazuki einen kleinen Strauß Rosen. Fünf an der Zahl, genauso viele, wie sie an Jahren zusammen waren. Und dieses Bouquet war besser, als der Versuch sich mit leeren Händen zu entschuldigen.  
Wieder auf der Straße angelangt, schlug er diesmal den Weg zu Yuuichis Wohnung ein.

* * *

Das Läuten der Türklingel riss Yuuichi aus seiner Beschäftigung. Misstrauisch warf er einen Blick durch den Spion. Als er seinen Freund erkannte, öffnete er verwundert die Eingangstür.  
"Komm rein", sagte er und zog Kazuki hinter sich in die Wohnung. "Was machst du hier? Warst du noch nicht zu Hause?"  
"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Kazuki und ignorierte die Fragen. Das Sträußlein Rosen hielt er zwischen sich und Yuuichi. Auf seinen Wangen bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer und sein Blick traf nur kurz den seines Gegenübers, bevor er wieder wegsah. "Ich habe mich sehr auf den Abend gefreut und wollte auch pünktliche gehen. Aber dann erfuhren wir, dass unser Kollege, der einen Fall vortragen sollte, einen Verkehrsunfall hatte und nicht vor Gericht erscheinen kann. Sofort bestimmte man mich zu seiner Vertretung, was ich nicht abschlagen konnte. Der Fall ist äußerst wichtig für uns. Und dann haben wir die Schokolade, die für dich bestimmt war, gegessen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, um die Reservierung und die Mühen, die du auf dich genommen hast. Die Rosen sind für dich, als Entschuldigung."  
Der leichte Schimmer hatte sich in ein tiefes Rot verwandelt und Kazuki vermied noch immer jeden Blickkontakt.  
Wortlos nahm ihm Yuuichi die Blume aus der Hand und umarmet ihn, so gut es ihm möglich war, da er sie nicht mit den Dornen verletzten wollte.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Yuuichi. Er wusste wie viel es Kazuki abverlangte sich zu Entschuldigen. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, schob er sein Gesicht vor Kazukis und küsste ihn. Nicht stürmisch, wie in manchen Nächten, sondern zärtlich, als ob sie erst seit wenigen Tagen ein Paar wären. Er spürte, dass Kazuki sich völlig dem Kuss hingab und sie sich körperlich immer näher kamen, bis Yuuichi dem ein Ende bereitete. Mit der freien Hand kniff er seinem Liebsten in den Hintern, welcher mit einem bösen Blick einen Schritt zurück trat.  
"Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Kazuki und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.  
"Ich wollte dich nur aus deinen Träumen holen. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir noch etwas kochen", schlug Yuuichi vor und ging bereits in die Küche, um die Rosen in eine Vase zu stellen.  
"Ich habe bereits gegessen. Wir hatten uns etwas bei einem Lieferservice bestellt, als wir merkten, dass es spät wird", erklang die Antwort aus dem Flur, wo sich Kazuki seines Mantels entledigte.  
Kurz darauf spürte Yuuichi, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und sich Kazuki von hinten an ihn presste.  
"Ich hätte auf etwas ganz anderes Appetit", raunte er und nestelte an den Hemdknöpfen seines Liebsten.  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte Yuuichi seinen Kopf und küsste seinen Freund.  
"Nimmersatt", kommentierte Yuuichi Kazukis Handeln, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen.


	2. White Day

Titel: Valentinstag und White Day  
Kapitel: White Day  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Love or Hate  
Genre: Shonen Ai, Romantik  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Teil: 2 von 2  
Wortzahl: 971  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Kuibira, Harumo und sind nur geliehen. Es wird kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdient.

* * *

White Day

Yuuichi wartete auf seinen Freund vor dessen Apartmenttür. Für diesen Abend, einen Monat nach dem desaströsen Valentinstag, hatten sie sich auch für ein romantisches Dinner verabredet. Doch diesmal hatten sie keinen Tisch in einem Restaurant reserviert. In Tokyo gab es unzählige Gastronomin, die auch gute Gerichte servierten. Zwar war der Franzose, bei welchem sie vor zwei Wochen gegessen hatten, nicht zu verachten gewesen, aber sie mussten nicht immer in solch einem Luxus schwelgen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde es sogar nur ihr Lieblingsrestaurant werden. Dort mussten sie ihre Beziehung nicht verstecken und konnten offen miteinander turteln. Niemand sprach sie auf ihre sexuellen Vorlieben an, da der Bruder der Wirtin selbst mit einem Mann zusammen war.  
Die Wohnungstür schwang auf und Yuuichi drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Du siehst gut aus."  
Zur Begrüßung wollte ihm Yuuichi einen Kuss geben, doch als sich ihre Lippen berührten, blieben Kazukis unbeweglich und fest verschlossen.  
"Soll das heißen, ich sehe sonst nicht gut aus?", fragte er auf seine gewohnt gereizte Art, während er sich umdrehte und die Eingangstür abschloss. "Du hättest Klingeln sollen, anstatt hier in der Kälte zu warten."  
"So lange stand ich hier auch nicht." Yuuichi zog seinen Liebsten in die Arme. "Um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen könntest du mich aber mit deinem Körper wärmen."  
Kazukis Antwort fiel lakonisch aus. "Später."

* * *

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später saßen sie beide in dem Restaurant und warteten auf ihre Bestellung. Der Kellner hatte gerade ihre Getränke gebracht und war zu dem nächsten Tisch gegangen. Kazuki war aber nicht der schmachtende Blick entgangen, den der Kellner seinem Liebesten zugeworfen hatte.  
"Du wusstest, dass der Lockenkopf heute Dienst hat?", fragte Kazuki zähneknirschend. Das der junge Mann in Yuuichi verschossen war, wussten sie beide und das bereits die Anwesenheit des jüngeren ausreichte um Kazuki auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Yuuichi setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und bestätigte damit Kazukis Vermutung.  
"Ich werden dir nicht den Gefallen tun und eine Szene machen", versprach der Staatsanwalt und spielte unbewusst mit der Tischdecke. Yuuichi musste das alles geplant haben. Von ihm kam der Vorschlag den Abend hier zu verbringen, anstatt an einem Ort, wo sie nicht so vertraut miteinander sein konnte, aber auch nicht bekannt waren. "Freut es dich, wenn ich wütend bin?"  
Von der Frage überrascht, lachte Yuuichi laut auf. "Du weißt gar nicht, wie süß du bist, wenn du eifersüchtig bist. In letzter Zeit hatte ich viel zu wenige Gelegenheiten zu sehen, wie du andere mit deinen Blicken tötest."  
Würde Kazuki mit seinen Augen Blitze verschießen können, wäre dieser direkt in seinem Freund eingeschlagen.  
"Du nimmst das viel zu ernst." Als Antwort auf Kazukis Attacke warf Yuuichi ein Lächeln quer durch den Raum. Er schenkte seinem Liebsten auch eins, welches aber diesmal von Herzen kam. "Ich habe etwas für dich."  
Grinsend rückte Yuuichi auf den freien Stuhl neben Kazuki und drückte ihm eine Tafel Schokolade in die Hand.  
"Ich liebe nur dich", flüsterte Yuuichi und gab Kazuki einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Zentimeter für Zentimeter gab er ihm einen weiteren Kuss und arbeitete sich auf die von ihm begehrten Lippen zu.  
Kazuki genoss zwar die Zuwendung seines Liebhabers, schob ihn aber dennoch von sich weg. Er hatte das Gefühl alle Augen seien auf sie gerichtet, was ihm äußerst peinlich war.  
"Du sollst diese Alleingänge bleiben lassen", zischte Kazuki, während sich Yuuichi wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. Dies war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Yuuichi seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ und Kazukis dabei konsequent ignorierte.  
"Sei mir lieber dankbar", entgegnete der Verteidiger gelassen. "Ich wollte deinem vermeintlichen Rivalen nur zeigen, dass du der einzige für mich bist."  
"Es hätte auch gereicht, wenn du ein Herz auf die Schokolade geklebt hättest und eine Liebesbotschaft darunter geschrieben." Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck strich Kazuki über die glatte Oberfläche der Verpackung. Bevor er erneut seinen Unmut über Yuuichis Flirt mit dem Kellner kundtun konnte, erschien dieser an ihrem Tisch und brachte ihr Essen.  
"Vielen Dank", sagte Yuuichi und murrend schloss sich Kazuki ihm an. Sein Freund warf dem Lockenkopf wieder dieses breite Lächeln zu, das ihn in seinen Augen immer äußerst attraktiv wirken ließ.  
"Du wirst es nicht überleben, wenn du mich jemals betrügen solltest", versprach Kazuki bevor er mit dem Essen begann. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er nichts zu befürchten. Yuuichi brachte ihn mit Vorliebe auf die Palme, seit dem Tag an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, aber so sehr sie sich auch stritten, genauso innig liebten sie sich.  
Grinsend schnitt Yuuichi seine Mahlzeit an.  
"Ich liebe dich auch. Besonders wenn du so erst bist. Und eifersüchtig", fügte der Verteidiger hinzu. Als Kazuki sein Besteck hinlegte und sich gegen diese Behauptungen wehren wollte, nutze Yuuichi seine Chance und ergriff dessen Hand. Die Augen fokussierten Kazuki, als er ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte.

* * *

An diesem Abend stieg Kazukis Stimmung, während ihrer Verabredung, nicht mehr. Er akzeptierte zwar die Flirtversuche seines Freundes mit dem Kellner, welche in einem horrenden Trinkgeld gipfelten, doch er fand an der Situation keinen Gefallen. Um ihr Umfeld vor Kazukis schlechter Laune zu schützen, einigten sie sich, den Rest des Abends in der Wohnung des Staatsanwalts zu verbringen.  
Yuuichi hatte sich sofort ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht.  
Währenddessen verstaute Kazuki die erhaltene Schokolade in seinem Schrank.  
Als er sein Wohnzimmer betrat, warf er seinem Freund eine Packung Pralinen in den Schoß.  
"Eigentlich hast du das nicht verdient", murmelte er und setzte sich neben Yuuichi.  
"Wieso das?", fragte Yuuichi mit einem unschuldigem Grinsen und stellte sein Bier auf den Tisch. Unbeachtet der Pralinen zog er Kazuki zu sich. Von dieser Aktion überrascht verlor Kazuki das Gleichgewicht und lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch. Über ihn beugte sich Yuuichi.  
"Vielen Dank", murmelte er gegen Kazukis Lippen und küsste ihn. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag erwiderte dieser den Kuss.


End file.
